Corazón imborrable
by CassGoto
Summary: Despues de un amor profundo los planetas deciden que esa relacion no puede continuar ¿lucharan o se daran por vencidos? /¿Sabes? han pasado 10 año desde que me dejaste y no me he casado simplemente por el echo de que solo a ti incluso hasta la muerte/ ONE-SHOT


Yo: hola aquí les traigo otra historia triste como las que suelo hacer

Kojiro: Apenas se da cuenta

Yo: no me molestes ¬¬ bueno aquí se los dejo es un Brickubbles

Se encontraba caminando un cabizbajo pelirrojo de orbes carmesí, iba pensando en esa chica que conoció hace tan solo unos meses sostenia en la mano la revista favorita de la chica.

Flashback

Se encontraba por afuera de la residencia Gotokuji un pelirrojo de ojos carmesí que se encontraba gravemente herido, había sido una de esas peleas infantiles contra sus hermanos lo cierto es que cada vez se volvían más violentas, su brazo desangraba producto de uno de los golpes de Butch, y ahora se encontraba como un vagabundo afuera de esa gran casa, estaba convencido de que en esa calle nadie lo veria, pues parecía ser muy tranquila y además era cerrada, de repente escucho unos alegres tarareos seguramente de alguna niña tonta, más lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, una chica de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos celestes como el cielo se dirigía hacia su posición esta chica le recordaba a la contraparte de su hermano menor... como se llamaba ¿Bluis?¿Bujada?¿Burbuja? eso se llamaba Burbuja, la chica parecía no notar su presencia, hasta que se paro en frente de el saco unas llaves y se le cayeron se agacho a recojerlas pero al levantar la vista tenia la mirada estupefacta.

-Te encuentra bien.- pregunto la chica

-Que te importa Burbuja.- dije

-¿Burbuja? Mi nombre no es Burbuja.- dijo algo nerviosa.- mucho gusto soy Miyako

-Oh lo siento te confunfi ¿Qué quieres?.- dijo Brick

-Porque tu brazo sangra.- dijo Miyako con cierto tono de preocupación

-Una pelea casual con mis hermanos.- dijo Brick

-Ya veo espera aquí.- dijo Miyako y se metio en la casa

A si que esa era la razón por la que se dirigía hacia el, de todas maneras se veía que era chica de muy buen corazón

-¡Volvi!- exlcamo Miyako quien ahora cargaba un botiquín con primeros auxilios

-Mm… ¿para que es eso?.- pregunto Brick

-Para curar tu brazo obviamente.- dijo Miyako haciendo una sonrisa tierna.

Ante esa sonrisa Brick pudo jurar que sintió el calor que aquella chica emanaba.

-Muy bien quédate quieto.- dijo Miyako

-De acuerdo aunque no estoy muy seguro de esto.- dijo Brick

-Tu tranquilo.- dijo Miyako

Miyako mojo un algodón en lo que parecía ser alcohol y se lo coloco a Brick quien grito como un niño pequeño.

-Ah duele duele!.- exclamo Brick

Miyako no apartaba el algodón a si que Brick decidio que le quitaría la mano pero algo lo interrumpio, Miyako le había metido una paleta a la boca.

-Eso ¿Disminuyo el dolor del alcohol?- pregunto Miyako

Brick asintió con la cabeza, después de 15 minutos Miyako logro que la sangre dejara de salir por lo que le coloco una venda y hay fue donde por primera vez celeste con carmesí se juntaron no necesitaban hablar sus miradas lo decían todo.

-Eh bueno gracias.- dijo Brick

-No hay de que.-dijo Miyako.- cuídate.- dijo mientras guardaba todo en el maletín

-Am oye podríamos conocernos mejor claro si tu quieres.- dijo Brick

-Claro seria un placer.- dijo Miyako

-Entonces mañana en el parque a las 5:00pm ¿te parece?.- dijo Brick

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Miyako

-Bueno adiós Miyako.- dijo Brick

-Adios Brick.- dijo Miyako

Miyako se metió en su casa sin creer lo que acababa de hacer ¿tenia una cita con la contraparte de su mejor amiga? Si eso era lo que pasaba ojala hubiera podido rechazar la invitación como lo había echo miles de veces pero esa mirada carmesí no se lo había permitido ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias e ir a una cita.

Mientras tanto Brick volaba por la ciudad, no sabia expresar sus sentimientos en estos momentos esa chica le había transmitido todo el cariño de una madre y una amiga fiel con tan solo ver su mirada, en el interior sentía calidez, ¿ahora como les diría a sus hermanos que tenia una cita y como diablos era que tenia una venda con un conejito en el brazo?

Llego a su casa y aterrizo los idiotas de sus hermanos ya estaban en paz y se encontraban viendo televisión, entro y al cerrar la puerta sus hermanos giraron la cabeza como robots luego de eso saltaron hasta el y lo abrazaron.

-Brick ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, por lo menos yo ¬¬- dijo Boomer

-Ey socio ¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo Butch

-Claro.- contesto Brick

-Oye porque Rayos tienes una venda con un conejito.- dijo Butch

-Bien después de nuestra pelea estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y me escondi detrás de una casa, sin embargo una chica me encontró y me curo el brazo y ahora tengo….- dijo Brick

-¿Tienes?.- dijo Boomer

-Una cita con ella.- dijo Brick

-¿En serio?.- pregunto Boomer

-Si.- afirmo Brick

-Wua es el apocalipto el nerd tiene una cita.- dijo Butch

-Calamate menzo.- dijo Brick

-Nosotros te ayudaremos.- dijo Boomer

-¿Ayudarme? ¿En que?.- pregunto Brick

-Pues obviamente en que la puedas conquistar.- dijo Butch

-Ja como si ustedes supieran de eso.- dijo Brick

-Claro que sabemos.- dijo Boomer

-¿Y como piensan ayudarme?.- dijo Brick

-Facil solo te seguiremos para asegurarnos que no hagas ninguna estupides.- dijo Butch

-Bueno yo tengo sueño ¡Que duerman con los angelitos!.- dijo Brick y subio a su habitación

Boomer y Butch se miraron interrogatoriaente

-¿Y ahora este que tiene?.- dijo Butch

-Se me hace que esta enamorado.- dijo Boomer

Al dia siguiente

En la casa de los rowdy corria un chico pelirrojo desesperadamente buscando algo que ponerse.

-¡Butch tomare esta chamarra!.- dijo Brick

-Ujum.- dijo Butch que al parecer junto con Boomer ya estaban esperando a Brick

-¡Boomer tomare estos jeans!.- dijo Brick

-¡Apurate!.- exclamo Boomer

Brick por fin bajo del segundo piso, vestia unos converses rojos, jeans azules, playera roja y una chamarra sin cerrar negra.

-Vamos.- dijo Brick

Salio corriendo arrastrando a sus pobres hermanos se le había echo 15 minutos tarde, lo único que esperaba era que Miyako no estuviese ya hay y su deseo se cumplio su cita aun no llegaba, sus hermanos se fueron a esconder detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡BRICK!.- escucho que lo llamaban por atrás, era Miyako que vestia unos shorts de mezclilla una camisa azul demasiado grande para ella, converses azul marinos y su cabello lo llevaba recojido en una cola de caballo.

-Ey Miyako ¿Cómo estas?.- dijo Brick

-Bien espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado.- dijo Miyako

-No de echo acabo de llegar.- dijo Brick

-Que bueno.- dijo Miyako

-¿Te invito un helado?.- dijo Brick

-Me encantaría gracias.- dijo Miyako

Luego de comprar los helados Brick le ofrecio su brazo a Miyako quien acepto gustos, la cita iba muy bien, había risas, chistes malísimos y una que otra nariz embarrada de helado. Miyako se entero de los gustos de Brick y Brick de los de Miyako y asi pasaron los meses, se convirtieron en novios y eran felices.

Fin flashback

El chico pelirrojo tiro la revista y dijo para si solo.

-Desesperado fui a buscar las revistas que te gustan comprar y descubri algo fatal.- dijo Brick

Sin recoger la revista siguió su camino al alejarse el viento soplo hacia la revista abriéndola y en la pagina se encontraba un especial

_Verdaderas identidades_

_Despues de 2 años de proteger la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla las chicas superpoderosas deciden dar su verdadero rostro, ¿Quién se iba a imagina que solo serian tres chicas comunes?  
_

_Momoko (Hay una foto de ella y otra en su transformación Ppgz) una chica de 15 años de edad a la que le encantan los dulces es nuestra líder de la banda de superheroinas estudia en la escuela secundaria de Tokio y esta a punto de pasar a 1ro de preparatoria, es una chica lista, madura y a la vez infantil y no cabe mencionar que realmente hermosa._

_Kaoru (Al igual que Momoko hay una foto como humana y una como Ppgz) un chica de igual 15 años de edad, adora los deportes no tolera las faldas, es nuestra chica ruda del equipo al igual que la líder estudia en la escuela secundaria de Tokio y esta a punto de pasar a 1ro de preparatoria, una chica ruda, madura y algo bipolar, y es igual de hermosa que Momoko_

Y finalmente lo que le rompió el corazón a Brick

_Miyako (también aparece una foto) una chica de 15 años de edad con uno de los apellidos mas prestigiados de Tokio, adora la moda, es la chica tierna del equipo, al igual que la líder estudia en la escuela secundaria de Tokio y esta a punto de pasar a 1ro de preparatoria,una chica amable, tierna, además según estamos enterados en su forma humana mantiene una relación con el líder de los Rowdyruff boys; Brick_

En eso el viento vuelve a cerrar la revista.

Mas adelante nuestro pelirrojo preferido seguía caminando con una mirada fija en el cielo no podía dejar de pensar en ella el cielo le recordaba sus hermosos ojos, sin darse cuenta llego a su casa se adentro en ella de repente sus dos hermanos se le lanzaron.

-Lo sentimos mucho socio ¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo Butch

-¿Por qué lo sienten? Fue mi culpa no haberme dado cuenta.- dijo Brick

-Bro estas seguro.- dijo Boomer

-Si mañana le dire.- dijo Brick

-Ok mientras vete a dormir.- dijo Butch

-Ok.- dijo Brick y subio

Al dia siguiente

_Y ahora en las noticias de Tokio los Rowdyruff boys atacan la ciudad Bombon y Bellota luchan para derrotarlos y…_

Una rubia que se encontraba muy enferma estaba viendo la televisión cuando su novio se apodero del micrófono

-_Miyako si estas viendo esto, te digo que nos iremos de Tokio razón: Ya no quiero pelear más estoy muy triste por no poderte amar, desesperado fui a buscar las revistas que te gusta comprar y descubri algo fatal que eres una Chicas superpoderosa pero aunque sea una amor prohibido juro que siempre estaras en mi corazón y no eres tu ni soy yo, no falta amor, es el destino que nos separa a los dos… ¡Te amo!_

Para ese entonces ya no había una rubia en la televisión en su lugar había una estela azul celeste, en cuestión de minutos, se encontraba hay los Rowdyruff boys apunto de abandonar Tokio, cuando la chica abrazo por atrás a Brick

-No te vayas.- susurro

-Tengo que, lo lamento quizás en otra vida nos vaya mejor.- dijo Brick

Y se fue…

10 años después…

En la luna se encontraba una chica rubia apreciando la Tierra

-¿Sabes? Hoy se cumplen 10 años desde que me dejaste, no me he casado, pues mi corazón de pertenece solo a ti, incluso sea hasta la muerte.- dijo la chica

_Fin…_

¿Les gusto? ¿Si, no? ¿Reviews?


End file.
